clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold for Thanksgiving
Gold for Thanksgiving is another Hochstadt Family Adventure that occurs in 2010, prior to Thanksgiving Day. It heavily involves Jock Hochstadt, Piper, Swiss Ninja, Austin8310, and Fudd Lapooh. It involved the precious product we all love: Gold, and occured during the Antarctic Gold Rush of 2010. Prologue: October 1 Jock Hochstadt with Piper on his shoulder was running as fast as his legs could carry him as he jumped out one of the Keukenhof Castle's Windows in Snowzerland. Swiss Ninja, Austin8310, Java Ghent, and a couple of Snoss Soldiers where trailing behind them. SN stopped abrubtly in front of the window. Swiss:"I am NOT jumping....." Austin, Java, and the Soldiers crashed in front of SN, which make him fall out of the window. He fell onto the ground with a thump, and was luckily not too injured with only some scratches. Swiss:"OW.....I'm OK...." Jock turned around and snickered. Austin and the others jumped out of the window like professionals. Swiss got up and dusted himself off. Swiss:"Continue! get him!" Jock went off running again only to be tackled by Austin and the Soldiers. Austin:"About time we Get one of 'em! Swiss:"Austin, take out your knicicle and end both my uncle and his puffle!" Austin: "End him? Err....let's just take him prisoner." Swiss: "AUSTINNNNNNNN....." Austin: "Okay, okay! Just suggesting!" Austin brought out his knicicle and raised it. Jock and Piper:"NO!" Yilk came running out into the field. Yilk:"NOOO! STOP YOU FOOLS!" Everyone froze. Yilk:"My Goodness, can't we just be a family for once????" Swiss:"But Jock tried to...." Yilk:"I don't care, Swissyboi! I want all of ya to clean up your acts! That goes for you too, Mr. Viking and his Puffle!" Austin (mumbling):"Oh, please." Yilk:"It's my fault that I wasn't there to keep family unity, but I want to accomplish that. This year, I want to have a CIVIL family Thanksgiving feast together. All the family and friends of the family can come together and make our family bonds stronger." Austin:"But fighting is our thing!" Java:"We're tight like that!" Johnathan, who had finally caught up, nodded. Yilk:"I don't want ANY of that anymore. I want some quality Family unity instead of making FIVE freaking wars that cause havok across the continent!!!!!!" Austin clenched his fists. Austin:"Why I'd oughta...." Swiss put his flipper on Austin's Shoulder. Swiss:"Don't. He's the elder of the family. Let him have his wish. Even if it means hanging 'round my brother and his cronies for a little bit." Austin:"OK....." Swiss:"So.....Grandfather Yilk........surely the Thanksgiving Feast will be at my humble estate, the Keukenhof Castle, right?" Piper (Mumbling):"Humble? Pfft...." Yilk laughed. Yilk:"No. I decided that Jock's Castle, Fort San Colon in Santa Juanita, Albergue Plata to be where we will have the feast." Swiss:"WHAAAAAAAT?????? Why there?" Yilk:"First off, I know you and your antics about capturing the 'enemy'. I made sure that NONE of your tricks are going to occur." Austin:"Either way, Jock's cronies will arrest us! Well, not really, I'd kick their butts if they tried anything." Yilk:"Ah, Quite the Contrare, actually. I picked Jock's place Specifically. Unlike the other family members, Jock is a Viking. The Viking Code will make sure that Jock keeps his word. A Viking NEVER breaks the Viking Code." Jock:"That's True." Piper:"Yeah. You can say that again...." Swiss:"So you wouldn't pick Fisch's Igloo Either?" Yilk:"Course not. I know Fisch would be trying to capture you guys as well." Swiss:"Ok." Yilk:"So..Jock, do you promise not to hurt anyone and that we will have a peaceful thanksgiving feast?" Jock raised his flipper as in a pledge. Jock:"I Promise by the Viking Code that I will keep my word." Yilk:"Ok, good. Carry on then, everyone. Get back to doing your business!" Swiss, Austin and his cronies went back into the castle, with Austin glaring at Yilk. It was now just Jock, Piper, and Yilk. Yilk:"Go on now, Jock. You need to start planning even though this is still many weeks away." Jock:"Alright. Adios, Father." Jock and piper went down into the city of Zurich to reach the airport. Chapter 1:October 2 Jock Hochstadt and Piper returned to his castle home on Albergue Plata that night. The next morning, Clovis (who also moved in with them) made a complimentary breakfast of pancakes for them. Jock:"Yeah, Clovis. We will be hosting our Thanksgiving Party here this year. Yilk wanted to have some family unity for once." Clovis:"Heh. That's true. I like the idea. I better bring up some entertainment, then." Piper:"And the food. We all know you're the cook of the family...." Clovis:"Well, I make modest dishes.....but I do enjoy making food. Entertainment is my thing. That's why I'm a Jester." And with that, he tried to to the neverending-hankie trick, but struggled to pull it out, and eventually gave up, to everyone's amusement. Jock:"Clovis! You just gave me an idea! At Swiss's party, he'll want a jester, right?" Piper:"Yeah?" Clovis:"I'll be the jester!" Jock:"Sorry, but that wasn't my idea. We'll need to find the perfect Jester for Swiss's party." Clovis:"Well, you're lookin' at him!" Piper:"SHUSH WILL YA!" Piper:"Yup. Better make a good feast this year. I just love feasts." Clovis:"Sure. What should I make?" Jock:"Hmmmm.....We need a Mullet, salads, mashed potatoes, Gravy, Snossberry Sauce, and other traditional Thanksgiving foods. Maybe add a flair of your own personal style of dessert...." Clovis:"OK. Thanksgiving's still a while's away though...." Piper:"What would be nice is that we give the guests some EPIC Gifts." Jock:"What? So Yilk can give favoritism to me and make Swiss jealous?" Piper:"Yeah. That'll be fun." Jock:"Well, ok...but I'm going to give gifts to EVERYONE then. I made the oath." ---- At the Keukenhof Castle.... Swiss Ninja was reading the newspaper in his lounging chair in the living room near the ash covered fireplace. Bellina was playing with some broken doll parts on the carpet, while Maddieworld was in the kitchen making Lunch. Austin passed by. Swiss:"Hey Austin...I have an idea..." Austin:"Yeah? What is it?" Swiss:"I should give gifts to the family members on Thanksgiving so that Yilk will give favoritism towards me and make the Hochstadt Gang jealous!" Yilk came walking by with a coffee mug in his tired flippers. Yilk:"Don't even think about that one." Austin:"Maybe you should just give everyone in the family a gift." Swiss:"No, No! That's a Terrible Idea! Wait! I have a better one....maybe I'' should give all the family members gifts!" Austin:"That's what I just said!" Swiss:"Yeah Yeah....now what should I give everyone??" The Castle Doorbell rang. Swiss:"Who can that be?" Swiss ran to the drawbridge and lowered it. Fudd:"Hiya!" Swiss looked at Austin. Swiss:"Could we use a jester at the party?" Austin:"Sure. Let's use him." Swiss:"Deal!" ---- In the dreary servants quarters of Penghis Khan's Palace in West Pengolia, Servant #449584, or more commonly called the ''Royal Foot Massager, came to rest from his duty of Massaging Penghis Khan's feet for 5 hours. Royal Foot Massager:"AUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH PENGHIS!" Servant #2242454:"Keep quiet! He could hear us!" Royal Foot Massager:"Eh, I'm immigrating to East Pengolia!" Random Servant:"He won't let you do that. Neither will we, because we don't want to become his victims and let you have your freedom." The Royal Foot Massager scoffed off the remark and marched to his home, where he lived with his father, who was the Royal Rock Namer (The actual name is the Royal Geologist, but Penghis can't pronouce that). Father:"What's Wrong?" Royal Foot Massager:"Oh nothing! That Penghis is a terrible beast! I wish I could run away to East Pengolia!" Father:"Shush! You know that the Royal Spies could hear us! I know tensions are hard with him, but just think, WE are doing this too." Royal Foot Massager:"What? Let Penghis work us all to death? Not on my Penghis Khan Approved watch I'm not!" Father:"What? You expect to do something about it?" RFM:"Yes. Yes I am. Penghis Khan calls his homeland 'the land of gold' just becuase He's the ruler of it!" Father:"Gold? Wait a minute! That's it! Perhaps we could do something about this after all. I have a plan." RFM:"What?" RFM's Father whispered into his ear. The Royal Foot Massager smiled. RFM:"Thank goodness that I'm the best friend of the Royal Painter servant....." Chapter 2:October 3 That next day, the Royal Foot Massager ran into Penghis Khan's Bedroom. Penghis Khan:"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PENGHIS KHAN'S ROOM?! GET OUT OF PENGHIS KHAN'S ROOM!!!" RFM:"We discovered Gold in West Pengolia!" Penghis Khan:"GOLD??? PENGHIS KHAN LOVES GOLD! PENGHIS KHAN WANTS TO SEE GOLD!" RFM:"It's all outside! Come and see!" ---- When they came out of the royal palace, Penghis could see the "gold nuggets" all over the place. Penghis Khan:"EPIC PWNAGE! ALL GOLD IS FOR PENGHIS KHAN!!!" Penghis Khan started digging the ground to find more gold nuggets. The Servants where very puzzled, but they all knew it had something to do with the Royal Foot Massager, who was acting as if he never did anything. However, All the servants knew better except Penghis Khan, his advisors, and the eager cityfolk from Ulaansnowtar. News spread quickly across Antarctica, showing headlines like: West Pengolia, the Land of Gold! Gold Nuggets discovered in West Pengolia The headlines got so overexaggerated, this one came up on the Penguin Times: Antarctica, the Continent of Gold! ---- Swiss Ninja saw the headline in the morning Paper. Swiss: O_O Austin:"What?" Swiss:"Are you aware that you come from a country of Gold?" Austin:"Um......no, Pengolia doesn't have any..." Swiss:"They discovered Gold Nuggets just outside Penghis Khan's Palace! You know what this means?" Austin:"Swiss, I bet it was..." Swiss:"ANTARCTICA IS THE CONTINENT OF GOLD! Pengolia must have the most of that stuff! We will become rich from the gold we can mine there!" Austin:"But that's my homeland!" Swiss:"Ahhh.....soon our homeland.....he he he! This can be the perfect gift for Thanksgiving!" ---- Jock found out in the afternoon when Fisch called back at Fort San Colon. Jock:"Gold? Really? In West Pengolia?" Fisch:"Yeah! Lots of it!" Jock:"Hold on, Fisch. I need to put you on hold." Fisch:"ok. I can wait." Jock put the phone on hold. Jock:"Hey, Piper! They found Gold in West Pengolia! This can be the perfect Thanksgiving Gift!" Piper came out with a Pickaxe, a Shovel, and a miners hat. Piper:"I'm already a step ahead of you, Jock. Let's go find us some gold!" Jock:"Woah there. How did you get all that so quickly?" Piper:"I overheard your conversation. I mean, I love adventure! What could there possibly be to not find gold and become rich?!? It's the life anyone would risk to take!" Jock:"Even though we are good friends with a king and govern one of the best naval armies in the world????" Piper:"That's the spice of adventure, right?" Jock:"I suppose so. I better finish my conversation with Fisch first. We'll discuss this later." ---- Swiss Ninja and traveled to Geneva to have their plan for mining gold in West Pengolia. Austin traveled along as well.....who wasn't too happy about SN trying to illegally mine gold in his Home Country. Austin knew better that the Gold was a hoax, and that all this was a hoax, but Swiss didn't want to believe him. No one did, since their hopes where up. SN walked into the capitol building and entered the Generals' Councilroom. The Genrals where already waiting for the Kaiser, and they saluted when they saw him. One of the Generals stood up and shook SN's hands. Swiss:"So, have you all agreed on moving our troops to West Pengolia so we can start digging?" General:"I would say yes, but no." Swiss:"WHAT?????? WHY?" General:"Since our invation of Freezeland, our troops are there to keep order. Stoping Riots and attempted Liberations." Swiss:"BUT I MUST GET THAT GOLD!" General:"Your only option is to withdrawl our troops from Freezeland and forfiet it." Austin:"NO! SWISS! BAD IDEA! BOTH ARE BAD IDEAS! DONT AGREE TO THIS!" Swiss:"So all of the troops who are in Freezeland will help mine the gold?" General:"Yup." Swiss:"DEAL!" Austin:"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Swiss signed the contract. Austin:"We've lost control of my Childhood Dream of Destroying High Penguins and now you're off to dig dirt in my homeland??? THERE IS NO GOLD IN WEST PENGOLIA!" Swiss:"AUSTIN! Settle down! I am the Kaiser of this land, and I make the decisions around here, not you." General:"Yeah. This land is all about him. You should be happy that your homeland is now recognized!" Austin grunted angrily and left. ---- Penghis Khan, who was still exited about the Gold Nuggets he found, kept the stuff in a basket next to him. Penghis Khan:"SERVANT! BRING PENGHIS KHAN A TUB OF WATER SO PENGHIS CAN WASH THE GOLD!" Servant brings a tub of water and sets it at his feet. Penghis Khan took the gold nuggets and dumped them into the Tub of water. The Royal Foot Massager's plan was not thought out well because as soon as the Nuggets hit the water, the Non-Waterproof Paint came off and clouded the water in a golden Color. Penghis:"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO PENGHIS KHAN'S GOLD NUGGETS?" Penghis Khan quickly stook his flippers and took out the now plain rocks. Penghis:"PENGHIS KHAN HAS BEEN TRICKED!" The Royal foot massager came and deeply apologized the trouble he had made. RFM:"Please do not hurt me, oh Khan! I did a great thing for you by bringing popularity to your nation!" Penghis:"That is true. Fine. Penghis Khan will spare you, but no one is to know about this hoax. OK?" RFM:"Agreed!" ---- Jock and Piper made it to the Viking Empire's Parliament Meeting in Santa Juanita. Jock Bowed before the King. King Charles Olave:"Greetings, Jock. I have read and decided on your request for Mining in West Pengolia, but we have some questions." Jock:"Yes, your Magesty?" King Charles:"Isn't it illegal to be mining on West Pengolia?" Jock:"I guess......but the Pengolians don't really have a lot of Established towns. We will only settle here until all of the gold is gone. My Promises." King Charles:"Alright. Carry on with your plan then. You have my permission to erect a colony and bring gold and glory to the Viking Empire." Jock:"Thank you, your magesty." Jock and Piper exited the building, and Jock approached the Admirals saying: "Prepare your Armadas to sail to the land of gold! This will go down in history!" Chapter 3:October 4 The next day in the ports of Santa Juanita, 4 Viking Longboats where preparing to set sail. Jock was standing in the largest one, holding a telescope to his eye, scanning the sea for weather. Jock:"It's a great day for a Boat Ride! I hope you boys get yer sea legs, cause this trip is going to take a couple of weeks." Piper:"Eh, I don't care! I'm just exited about the Gold! Say, is Clovis coming, or what?" Jock:"Eh, no, Clovis isn't coming. I wanted him to keep the Castle clean sinc we would be gone for a while." Sailor:"Alright, General! We're ready to depart!" Jock:"RAISE THE ANCHORS, AND SAIL OUT TO SEA!" The Four Longboats raised their anchors and the soldiers, sailors, and miners waved back at the crowds on shore. The King was throwing Cream Soda Bottles at the Ship's Hulls for good luck, and the ships departed into the sea. ---- Swiss Ninja, Austin, and Java where standing on a large aircraft Carrier, ready to depart as well. Their Departure was just a hearty as the Vikings, and they too set off to Sea. Swiss:"Finally. Nothing's better than a nice boat trip to West Pengolia. I will love to find Gold there." Austin:"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU????? DON'T MINE PENGOLIA! THERE IS NO GOLD THERE!" Swiss:"Pfft. Austin, don't you have any trust? Just believe that we can find something!" Java:"I am kinda suspicious of this actually. I just wonder why gold wasn't discovered until now...." Austin:"That's because there IS NO GOLD IN PENGOLIA! GEEZ! LISTEN TO ME!" Java just looked at Austin and had a face that told him to Calm Down. Austin turned red and left the ship's control room and went to the cafeteria for a snack. Chapter 4:October 5 - October 15 For the Vikings, the journey was easy as they sailed along with the sea currents and the breeze of the Wind. They stopped along towns in Trans-Antarctica and the Antarctic Penninsula for supplies along the way, and no problems where reported. Nobody really talked much since they where always busy, but they where still just as exited about finding gold. ---- For the Snoss, they also crossed the Sea easily, but already packed their trips worth of food so that they wouldn't have to stop. Austin continued to rant on Swiss Ninja about attacking his homeland, but Swiss insisted that Gold will be found in Pengolia and that Austin will be very sorry for doubting. Austin still ranted, and Swiss once locked him up in his room because he and the crew had enough of the madness. Chapter 5:October 16 By Now, Penguins where already digging the grounds of Pengolia, and Penghis Khan took advantage of this situation by having the penguins buy a plot of land to mine in. Still, Penguins did not find any gold yet, but they did find other minerals such as Coal and Copper. Still, the two groups did not know of this....and on October 16, West Pengolia came into view. Piper:"I see West Pengolia ahead!!" Jock:"Men, prepare to dock!" The Longboats docked along the dreary shoreline of West Pengolia. Piper:"To think that Gold is in a place like this...." Jock was the first to get off the boat. He was carring the flag of the Viking Empire. He ran to the shores and onto the land, and placed the flag into the snow. Jock:"Shall be build here the town of Roanore, the town of gold and splendor that will bring our nation riches beyond our dreams!" The Sailors immediately took our saws and started cutting down the trees. Before any gold could be dug, a suitable settlement was to be built first. The Penguins began cutting the trees and started to make the main palisade wall that would surround the settlement. They where able to finish that in one day, and the Vikings set up canvas tents inside the fortifacation at the end of the day. ---- The Snoss arrived in the Early morning of October 16, and got to work immediately. Swiss also did the flag claim, and the Snoss also began to build their settlement, except that they used stone and mortar instead of wood since that area didn't have a lot of forest. Since there where more Snoss than Vikings, the Snoss where able to build their fortifacation and build several houses as well. Swiss Ninja named the city La Suizasdad, after the holiday, Swissmass. The next day, The Snoss and vikings would continue to build houses and later mine for gold. Chapter 6:October 17 The Next day, The Vikings finally finished up their colonization work by building up houses for the Miners and their families to live in. The Houses where made of the wooden timber and mortar, and had a Pine Needle sewn roofs. That Afternoon, The Vikings stared mining for gold like crazy. Sadly, all they found where coal....which they used to heat up their fireplaces with. The citizens began to question the presence of Gold, and Jock knew that if he didn't find anything, that his expedition would turn out to be an economic failure. Piper:"Jock! We've been digging and digging but we haven't found any gold at all! Only Coal!" Jock:"No other valuable metals?" Piper:"No." Jock:"Ay! What am I to do?? When the King hears that this trip was a waste he will cut the expedition!" Piper:"Perhaps we can make a profit from the Coal we have earned." Jock:"Good Idea." Jock gathered the miners' attention. Jock:"Attention Miners! To make this expedition worthwhile, please put valuable metals and stones that isn't gold into these bins so we can continue this project!" The Miners agreed and dumped heaps of amounts of coal into the bins, but keeping only some for themselves. In fact, the crew members had to get more barrels from the ship to hold the rest of the coal. Jock:"We are running out of Barrels.....we will need to sell this stuff. The King just called me as well and said that there are more ships that are coming to help us settle, but they are in Eastshield right now." Piper:"Alright. I guess we should sell our coal there and guide the reinforcement ships to our colony." Jock:"Ok." Jock and Piper boarded their vessel, and All of the viking longboat ships departed from the colony, heading for Eastshield. Before they left, Jock elected one of the miners to lead the colony until he got back. ---- Swiss Ninja's army also finished building the miners's houses. Mining also began, and the same results came: Only Coal and small deposits of Copper. Snoss Miner:"I found Gold!" Swiss:"WHERE????" Swiss looked, but knew that it was a piece of copper. Swiss:"That's Copper. Not gold." Austin:"Enough. You and your little Viking enemies. I've had enough of this garbage." Austin jumped into his go cart with a missile launcher on top, and rode off towards...a bunch of smoke. Swiss: "Ah, who cares. We didn't need him anyway!" Chapter 7:October 18 Austin had finally arrived at the Pengolian outpost, after travelling through the sparse houses. A gray Pengolian came out, with a Snowball Gun pointed directly at Austin's face. Austin: "WHOA WHOA WHOA DAD, DON'T SHOOT!" The gray Pengolian grinned. "You think I would have shot ya? Son, you're getting too jumpy." Austin sighed. "Dad, how many times have we gone over this? Being careful is a GOOD thing. Anyway, you've heard about the mining camps, haven't you?" Austin's dad (James) sighed also. "Yeah, I have. I've been trying to rouse the local community, but all the caravans and travelling groups are up north. The only people I've been able to persuade to come are Rex, Jacques, your friend Kento Clarke and Dennie, and a few other guys that live around here." Austin: "Yeah, I see your problem. We can't get rid of the Snoss with that. However, I've heard rumors over the phone with Rex that there's a coalition to drive them out in East Pengolia. I suppose we could drive there...oh, hey Rex!" Rex had walked up the drive with a Snowbullet Gun in his hand. Rex:"Alright then. Hop in my car and let's go." James:"Wait, one sec. JACQUES! KENTO! DENNIE!" Austin's friends came running up. Dennie:"Hey, Austin. Flywish gave us leave so we could come here for now Austin:"That's great. Anyway, Dennie, you drive Rex's....car? That thing looks like a TANK!" Rex:"I can't help liking rapidfire turrets on my jeep." Austin: "Yes, but three of them?" Rex glared at him. Austin: "Okay, Dennie, you drive, Dad, you ride shotgun, Rex, you man the turret on the top of the car, I'll take a side one, Kento, you take the other." Jacques finally waddled up to the car, looking tired. Jacques: "Hey....guys....zzzzzzzz...." Austin stared at him for a moment. "Jacques, you....guard the house. Okay? Thanks.'' ---- The Viking Colonists where the least happy with the elected governor that Jock appointed. The Governor was very lazy and bossed the miners a whole bunch. They eventually rebelled, and ran out of food since they did not pack enough. Miner:"Now That's Great! We're all dry and we have no hope! There is no gold here, and this trip's a waste!" Miner's Wife:"I guess we will have to go and look around and find something to eat." Miner:"Eat? In this dreary, almost unlibable place? This Soil is Poor and Rocky, and there's barely any vegitation! We'd be lucky we'd get a piece of wood to chew on!" Miner's Wife:"Or we could fish! There's probably delicious fish down there!" Miner:"We don't have any fishing rods, nets, or bait. They where all on the ships." Miner's Wife:"Well, I guess our only option is to ask the natives." Miner:"WHAT? No! It's bad enough the land is like this, these Pengolian I hear are savages!" Miner's Wife:"Fine. I'll go and fetch some seawater that I'll boil as a drink." Miner:"OK. I guess I'll see what I can find along the shore...." After the Miners went off searching, they came back to their homes. Miner's Wife:"Did you find something?" Miner:"Eh. Only a couple of Mussels with little meat on it, and a couple of eels." Miner's Wife:"Good Enough." The Miner's wife fried the eels and mussels. ---- After a while in the car, Rex stopped the car when he saw the smoke from the miners' houses rising over the hill. Austin:"Alright. Here's the Viking Colony. Let me take a glimse of the town to see how we should plan the attack...." Austin crawled up the hill and peeked at the Colony. Austin went back. Austin:"Perfect. The Viking soldiers have left the miners defenceless so they can't run anywhere. Let's get in there and burn the place down." Rex and James:"Yeah!" Kento and Dennie nodded. Kento: "I'll take the top turret on the tank and Dennie will drive it in." Dennie: "And is attacking a colony with 5 penguins a good idea? Rex scoffed at him. "I count as 5. Are you saying you'll stay behind?" Austin: "Enough arguing! Let's go." The five of them ran and drove over the hill screaming battle cries. Rex and James started firing their snowbullet guns at the wall. Austin took out his only piece of Snowzer Cheese, licked it, and threw it at the Colony. BOOM The Settlement Walls where blasted into shreds and the Miners began running around helplessly. Only some stood up to the Devecters only because they had guns. Unluckily, they were no match for Rex's "car", which stunned nearly all of them. Plus, the Vikings were disoriented and lost. However, the PWNage of the Khanz overruled the Viking Settlement. The trio quickly captured and chased away all the colonists. They raided the houses for any useful items, and then burned everything to the ground. Austin:"Piece of cake since they didn't have their army with them." Rex:"That's unusual. I would think it wouldn't be very wise to leave a settlement unprotected." Austin:"Eh, I can tell this is another fail from a Hochstadt." Rex:"Jock Hochstadt?" Austin:"Yup. Who else would leave a bunch of Vikings unattended? All of us Khanz are natural born warriors, but Vikings are not." Rex:"That's one less ridiculus Colony. One more to go." Austin:"Yeah.....The Snoss Colony of La Suizasdad. The Snoss are going to be a much more bigger challenge since they've got a large Army....." Rex:"You're going to have to betray your egotistical boss, Swiss Ninja." Austin:"Yeah. But, hey, I'm I neutral Bounty Hunter. I sit on the fence at times. Not only that, Swiss is threatening to destroy my homeland. I don't really have a choice here, do I?" Chapter 8:October 19 Jock and Piper had already finished the trade and headed back to the Colony the previous day. Jock:"Ay, the coal did not sell for much....the King will not be pleased..." Piper:"I am pretty sure that there is no gold in Pengolia. I think we should abandon the colony and go home." Jock:"But what if someone actually finds gold? We would lose our claim of land!" Piper:"Look Jock, no one has ever found gold ever since Penghis claimed there was 'gold'. I believe that all of this was a hoax for the Pengolians to get our money." Jock:"Maybe you are right." Akbaboy jumped out of a bush and headed to Jock and Piper. Akbaboy: Hey guys! Jock: What are you doing here?! Ak: I was spying on ya guys through a bush. Then, the remains of Roanore Colony come up. There where still some pieces of wood still smoldering. Jock and Piper: O_O O_O. Ak: O_O. Jock:"What happened to the Colony??????" The Ships docked, and everyone went to see what happened. All what was left was a whole lot of debris of rocks, wood, and thatch. There was one half-broken stake of wood from the Settlement Wall that was left. On it was engraved the word: PENGOLION Piper:"Whoever wrote that had bad spelling. I think they meant to say Pengolian." Jock:"Nah. That's how Vikings from a ceartain region actually spell 'Pengolian'. I was so foolish enough to leave the colony without any troops. This is now going to be a large waste of money." Piper:"Hmmmm.....the attackers stole all of the useful items from the Houses." Jock:"Typical Pengolian." Ak: Duh. Now I'm leaving. See ya later. And with that, he ran out of sight. Piper:"I guess we go home then....we've lost." Austin, James, and Rex up from over the hill. Austin:"Do you want to score a victory this time?" Jock:"DID YOU DESTROY THIS COLONY?" Austin:"Yeah! Of course! Who else would? Honestly. You can't just invade my homeland like this! I know the Snoss does this often, but I thought you Vikings knew better!" Jock:"Well, I guess we have gone a little overboard...." Piper:"There is no gold here after all, right?" Austin:"No. There never was. Finally, someone actually realizes that!" Jock:"Yeah. I figured it out too after Piper." Austin:"Want to help me drive the Snoss out of here? I'll give you the prisoners back." Jock:"NO." Austin: "ERGH. Don't you understand? The Pengolians are only moving away from the Snoss Colony and only a few will help me! SN's gone too far! Stop him before he destroys my family's house!" Jock:"Alright. But I'm still suspicious of you, Austin. Going against SN isn't much like you." Austin:"Actually, remember The Quest for Yilk? Yeah, okay, it's unusual...but it's what I have to do if I want to save my homeland. Are you in with us?" Jock:"OK. We Are. Just remember that we're only doing this because we want this trip to be worthwile for King Charles!" ---- The Colony of Suizasdad was already buzzing with activity. The Miners go so active, SN told them to spread out. They where already heading near Austin's Family Home. The Snoss Miners where also beginning to treat Pengolians poorly and stealing their possesions. The Devechers, Jock, and Piper where riding Rex's Car when they saw the situation. Austin:"It's worse than I thought! WE NEED TO TAKE IMMEDIATE ACTION!" Jock:"Roger." Jock with Piper on his Shoulder opened the Door of the still moving car and jumped out. He took another piece of Snowzer Cheese and threw it at a couple of Snoss Miners. BOOM! They where covered in Sticky Cheese and where severly Hurt. The Car spun around and parked. Austin and the Devechters jumped out as well with their Snowball Guns. Austin:"GET OUT OF PENGOLIA!" Everyone, now even Piper and Jock, wher firing their Snowbullet Guns at the Snoss Miners. The Miners who where quick enough escaped to the Colony. Austin:"To the colony!" Swiss saw the commotion occur from a watchtower on the Colony's Fortifacation. Swiss:"How could this be? Austin is siding with my Uncle to drive me out of Pengolia? This is AN OUTRAGE!" Soldier:"It Certainly is unlike himself, sir." Swiss:"Oh no! Poor Austin has been brainwashed into being part of the Hochstadt Gang!" Suddenly, the front wall of the Colony's Fortifacation blew up from a ton of cannon balls. Swiss:"WHAT THE?" Soldier:"Sir! We're under attack by Viking Longships!" Jock had ordered his men to sail across to coast and attack the Colony from the sea since the Ocean was the Viking's Strongpoint. Swiss:"OK....this stinks! There's no gold in this wasteland and we're being attacked! I need Austin to give me an idea on what to do?" Soldier:"Well, you could epically go out there and fight Austin and his family, or forfeit this waste of a trip and flee! So Option A or B?" Suddenly a Cannonball crashed near Swiss Ninja. Swiss:"OPTION B! LETS GET OUT OF HERE NOW! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" Swiss and the remaining Snoss started running towards the ships. They made it easily onboard, but they had to fight their way past the small group of ships that where attacking. Luckily, once they did get on board, the Vikings stopped shooting at the Snoss and started bombarding La Suizasdad do the ground. Jock:"Thank goodness they're gone now." Austin:"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks for your help. I'll release the prisoners for you now." Chapter 9:October 30 Austin had released the prisoners, and the Vikings sailed home to Albergue Plata. (It took them 10 days to get there) King Charles was unhappy with the failing results of not finding any gold, but had to let it go because it was later released that the gold in Pengolia was all a hoax. Jock:"I knew it was!" Piper:"We should have known better." Clovis:"Well, I tidied up the castle for you at least." Jock:"Yeah. It looks clean. You did a good job." Clovis:"I'm also getting recipie ideas and stuff as well." Jock:"Good! This will hopefully be a great Thanksgiving Feast!" ---- Swiss Ninja was pacing the streets of Zurich alone. He was still upset that he had been tricked into thinking that Pengolia had gold and that Austin helped the Vikings drive the Snoss out of La Suizasdad. Suddenly, Austin came running down the cobblestone streets to catch up with Swiss Ninja. Austin:"Heh...Good thing I caught up with you!" Swiss:"Wait, you aren't hypnotized by Jock?" Austin:"No.....I never was....." Swiss:"Then why did you drive us out of Pengolia! You helped the enemy!" Austin:"I was really on no one's side. I destroyed the Viking's colony too. I only did all this because you both where invading my homeland, and it wasn't right for any of you to do so, especially looking for something that isn't there." Swiss:"I suppose, but how are we going to put our payback to the Vikings?" Just then, Fudd caught up. Fudd:"What are we going to do today? Any pranks?" Austin:"Yes, yes we will. I have an idea of how we can destroy the all powerful Viking Armada once and for all." Swiss:"How?" Austin:"We'll discuss all this in private back at the castle, but trust me, this is going to be good." Swiss:"It'll involve us making the first move, right?" Austin:"Nope. Not at all. Just tell me if you have any combustable material and some spare boats that I can use...." ---- Jock was now full on angry at the Snoss for destroying their colony...and Jock was luckily able to win back the King's support to strike back at Snowzerland with hopefully some more helpless islands to conquer for themselves. Jock was looking at the navigator's map, and pointed directly at Batavia. Chapter 10:November 1 It was early morning when the super powerful Viking Armada came across the Batavian Horizon. Everyone freaked out immediately, and the Snoss knew that they where clearly outnumbered, so those from the Snoss Army ran for their lives, and the Vikings landed onto the Docks of Batavia without a Scratch. Jock immediately claimed the land for the Viking Empire, and the natives where not happy at all. Secret plans for Rebellion where underway, but where not enacted yet. Jock felt that Batavia could easily be controlled with 3 of his ships left behind, so Jock returned to Albergue Plata to celebrate. Swiss Ninja went crazy when he heard what had happened. Swiss:"WHAAAAAAAT? YOU EXCUSES FOR SOLDIERS! AUSTIN AND I WERE GOING TO PLAN AN AWESOME ATTACK ON THE VIKINGS AND YOUR RETREAT JUST GAVE THEM AN ADVANTAGE!" Austin:"Not really." Swiss:??? Austin:"Now that we have some troops back with us, we can stage a final assault on the Viking Armada." Swiss:"Hmmm...." Austin:"I got an e-mail from the head of the Batavian Freedom Fighters. They will join us in the fight." Swiss:"OK. What will I do?" Austin:"You? You will command the troops from the main ship. Since this is my plan, I think that it should be just carried out by me and the Generals." Swiss:"Alright. That's why I have generals anyways." ---- Jock was finally overviewing their final attempt to conquer Snowzerland Island. Jock:"Finally, our troubles will soon be over!" Piper:"No more Snoss annoyances and Antarctica will be a bit more peaceful." Jock:"Yeah. When we do capture Snowzerland, we'll arrest Swiss, his family, Austin, Jsudsu, and the Generals." Piper:"That will rock." Jock:"Yeah. Tomorrow, WE WILL PREVAIL!" Chapter 11:November 2 The Vikings and the Snoss both woke up early, and cast their ships out to sea. As the Viking Armada left the cheering docks of Albergue Plata, Jock smelled the brisk air. Jock:"You smell that, Piper? It's the smell of victory!" Piper:"And Swiss Ninja's Failure!" ---- For the Snoss...... Swiss:"I have total confidence in you Austin. You always come up with good battle strategies, and I just know that your plan will bring me glory! I can see the newspaper headlines right now: SWISS NINJA: DESTROYER OF THE VIKING ARMADA!!" Austin:"Very nice Swiss. Alright, let's get the show on the road everyone!" ---- Several Hours later, the two opposing nations met on the sea......over the coast of Frankterre in front of the city of Coelinnes. Many Frankterran citizens noticed what was going on and immediately went inside knowing that a battle was to occur. Jock readied the cannons, but the Snoss did not make a move.....so the Vikings did the same. Piper:"Hey, Jock? Why aren't the Snoss Firing at us???" Jock shrugged. Suddenly, the Snoss deployed a unmanned remote controlled motorboat filled with combustible materials. The Viking's didn't realize that though, for they only saw the Ship. Jock:"Hmph! They're sending a diplomat?" Piper:"That's very unlikely of them...." Suddenly, a spark went off and the motorboat caught on fire. Jock:O_O Piper:"My Gosh! That thing is on fire and it's still moving!" Suddenly, it turned and crashed loudly into the hull of a large Viking Longboat nearby. An Explosion occured, and the whole thing blew to pieces and sank into the bottom of the ocean. Jock:O_O Piper:"That was their attack? Wow. lame. We're going to totally win this war." Then all of a sudden, a whole armada of Speedboats filled with combustible materials where heading towards the armada. Jock:"STOP THOSE SPEEDBOATS!" The Vikings lit up fireballs, cannonballs, and even fired Snowbullet Guns and and either launched or shot at the speedboats. Unfortunately, the fireballs seemed to spark the Speedboat's Combustible materials earlier than planned, and also rammed into the ships, creating big explosions. Only two of them where successfully knocked down. Jock:"OK. This is bad! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" The Viking Boats started to move again away from the lauched Speedboats, but they kept coming since they turned. Jock had to use the Sensei state to prevent his ship from being destroyed. Piper:"I guess we have to go a bit deeper! FIRE AT THE MAIN SNOSS SHIPS!" The Armada flung Firballs at the Snoss Ships, which bought the Vikings some time for Escaping. 80px|left|The Theme Song to the Battle. - The Battle's Theme Song ---- Swiss:"AY! Austin! The fireball hit our main engine! Some other ships had their hulls destroyed!" Austin:"Quickly then, Get it fixed!" Fudd:"I can help!" Fudd ran to the engine, took out a wrench and randomly unscrewed a bolt. Austin:"NO! DONT UNSCREW THAT! IT'S THE......" The Engine shortcircuited and died. Austin:"Main power supply...." Fudd:"Sorry!" Swiss:"Quickly! Let's move into the next ship and command from there!" Austin:"Yeesh, to think he's the BoF's head plumber!" ---- Jock and his Armada where able to escape to Batavia, hoping to find that their colony was still in order. Of course, they where wrong. They found their three Viking Ships that where left behind to govern the colony burning in flames. The Batavian Freedom Fighters had made a glorious victory. Then they saw the rest of the Armada from their Canal Barges, which where the only good type of public ship they could obtain. A whole bunch of them took out rocket launchers. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Again a couple of Viking Ships where bombed, but only one sank this time. Jock:"Eh, forget Batavia! Quick men, let's finish the reason why we came on this voyage anyways! Onward to Snowzerland Island!" ---- Austin already had an idea that they where going to head to Snowzerland, but because they went to Batavia first, the Snoss where able to return to the Mainland on time. The Vikings eventually arrived again. Seemingly from the Vikings, the Snoss Ships looked like that they where forming a wall of ships around the island. Jock:"CHARGE!" The Viking ships finally clashed with the Snoss ships in Close Combat. The Vikings started boarding Snoss Ships as the Snoss started boarding Viking Ships. They began rigorously fighting, and more "Speedboat Bombs" where deployed. The Vikings tried to acess the island shores by circling the island, but ground troops also contributed to prevent the Vikings from reaching shore. Austin also joined in on many of the fights when boarding Vikings ships and destroying and later sinking them. Eventually, the Viking Armada had lost already Half of it's troops once it completed circling around Snowzerland Island. Jock:"I can't believe I'm saying this, but RETREAT! THE SNOSS ARE GROWING MORE POWERFUL! RETREAT BACK TO ALBERGUE PLATA!!!!" Austin wasn't as forgiving this time. He kept commanding the troops towards attacking the Vikings. Austin was able to drive the remainder of the armada towards the coast of Freezeland. This area of Freezeland was very rocky, and because of the strong tidal waves that day and the attacking Snoss, several of the Viking Ships crashed onto the rocky shore of Freezeland. Jock:"Ay! This isn't working out at all! One minute one of our ships dodge the Snoss Fire Boat, the next they are splintered up into pieces on the coast of Freezeland!" Piper:"Should we raise the White Flag?" Jock:"I thought we where going to easily win....so I didn't bring it...." Piper:"WHAT?" Austin tried to focus really hard, and lauched a Snoss Fire Boat at Jock's ship. It hit the stern of the ship, sending it into flames, and also made the boat spin. Jock and Piper:"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! WE'RE HIT! Abandon ship!" A bunch of sailors jumped off the ship....but Jock and Piper waited for everyone to escape before they did. (Which was a Viking custom for the Captain to leave the ship last) To make it worse, a large wave picked up the flaming ship and it crashed into the rocky coast of Freezeland. Splinters of wood flew everywhere, and Jock and Piper where flung into the sea. Jock bobbed out of the wavy water first, spitting out water and coughing. Piper soon followed him and climbed up his shoulder. Austin yanked Jock out of the water, put him on the rowboat, placed handcuffs on him, and tied Piper up with a rope. Jock:"TRAITOR!" Austin:"HA HA HA! You actually think I was going to help you? I work for SN, and he PWNS. I was the one who devised this plan do destroy your armada." Piper: O_O Austin yanked the two captives to Swiss Ninja, who was sitting in his chair in the ship's command room. Austin:"I have caught the prisoners." Swiss:"Good Job Austin! I can see a raise in your paycheck already!" Jock:"Let us go!" Swiss:"Why? All of your armada is gone, and now you, the leader of that armada, are my captives." Austin:"Not true Swiss. We destroyed mostly 98% of the Armada. There are 10 ships left, but I let them escape. They're now powerless, anyway." Swiss:"Good. Put these two vermin in the ship's dungeon." Austin walked away with the prisoners. Swiss:"Captain! Set the course for Albergue Plata!" ---- The 10 remaining ships that survived the Snoss raids wearily arrived back at the port of Santa Juanita. They eventually were lodged, fed, and provided medical care for anyone that was hurt. They also contacted the King, who was really furious and fired Jock from his position as Head General. Then, the vigorous Snoss Ships appeared, which made the Vikings really unprepared. The Vikings couldn't fight anymore now that their army was crippled, so they had no choice and surrendered. ---- That night in the Ship's Dungeon, Jock and Piper where waiting for their dinner to be served. The Door Opened. Instead of a Soldier, it was Fudd. Fudd:"Hi Guys! Shhhhh! I'm here to set you two free since you guys are from the Hochstadt Gang!" Jock:"It's good to see a fellow Member helping us out right now. Where are we?" Fudd:"Albergue Plata. They surrendered to SN's forces." Jock sighed. He knew this was the end of the Viking Empire if the crippled army wasn't helped by the allies soon enough. Piper:"Where are Swiss and Austin?" Fudd:"They're staying at a Santa Juanitan hotel." Jock:"Are there a lot of guards on board right now?" Fudd:"Yeah, but they're having their dinner break." Piper:"We can look for a lifeboat." Fudd took out the key and unlocked the Dungeon door. The three of them ran out and sneaked through the empty corridors to the Lifeboats running along the ships. Fudd:"I have to stay here, but you two can escape on your own. I'll lower the lifeboat for you...." Fudd lowered the Lifeboat with the winch and placed it in the water. Jock and Piper quietly rowed to shore. Jock:"Row to my castle estate. Hopefully nothing happened there." ---- Jock and Piper found their castle still there and unharmed. At first they discovered that Clovis was missing, but found him in the cellar since he had feared about the Snoss Invasion. Jock:"Yeah. We escaped." Clovis:"Oh, and I have some bad news. King Olave is very angry at you and has fired you. He says that you can have this castle until Thanksgiving, and then we will have to move." Jock:"I understand. Now, I fear that we can't live in the Viking Empire anymore. The Viking Armada is severly crippled and can no longer defend her country, which will soon become an annex to Snowzerland....." Clovis:"The USA will stop SN. They always have." Jock:"I know. Even so if that happens, I'm going to immigrate to Freezeland. It's now liberated and has a good quality of life there. I need to have a fresh start." Piper:"I agree. Now let's have some dinner! I'm starving!" Chapter 12:November 3 Swiss Ninja and Austin had to leave Albergue Plata early when the RDA requested their immediate presence at Terninia. They would travel to it via the brand new Snoss invention, the LATTU. Swiss:"Do you like it Austin? I designed and thought of the idea myself." Austin:"Yeah. Cool. What's this about?" Swiss:"We're going to Terninia with Java Ghent to reveal our new surprise to the Snoss Army!" Austin:"Did you make it too?" Swiss:"Oh no....It was Java Ghent and his father who came up with it." The two of them boarded the LATTU and took off for Terninia. Austin:"Why doesn't this thing have any chairs?" Swiss:"I'm planning this thing to be a military/cargo transport vehicle. Soldiers need to be ready to board and exit the aircraft without delay." Austin:"Ok." ---- Back at Jock's castle estate, the phone rang. Jock:"Hello?" Dave Hochstadt:"Can I speak to Jock Hochstadt Please?" Jock:"This is him. Who's this?" Dave:"Dave Hochstadt. Jock! Are you all right???? The Snoss didn't capture you?" Jock:"They did, but I escaped." Dave:"Good. Listen, I need you and your friends to stay indoors temporarily. I've informed the EPF about the invasion and we're trying to get backup to liberate the island." Jock:"Ok. When?" Dave:"I can't tell you. It's really confidential. You can never be too shure if the Snoss got hold of the island's telephone system and are wiretapping our conversation..." ---- Austin:"So Swiss...where was this LATTU made?" Swiss:"In Terninia, of course." Austin:"Speaking of Terninia, where is it and when will we reach the place? I'm getting hungry." Swiss:"Here, eat this health bar. It's good for you." Austin took off the wrapper and ate it. The Pilot's Intercom went off. Pilot:"We're here, folks." The doors opened and the three penguins could see that the weather was foggy and stormy. Austin:"I can't see anything...." The LATTU began to slow down and landed softly onto a metal platform. Java:"We're here. It's good to be home." Austin:"This is where you live?" Java:"Well, I was born in Batavia, but I was raised here." The Three of them exited the aircraft along with the three pilots behind them. Austin turned around to see who they where. Austin:"Hey Java, why do all those three pilots look like thier clones? They look like they're related to you....are they?" Java:"Yes. Yes they are." Swiss:"Austin, meet the three of the many RDA Trooper Pilots." Austin:"RDA Trooper?" Swiss:"Yeah. That's what I wanted to show you. We've created clones of Django Ghent to create an elite army for the RDA and Snowzerland!" Austin:"Clones of Django Ghent, one of the greatest Bounty Hunters ever? He's my inpsiration! They just have wicked fighting skills!" Swiss:"Correct. They are all cloned and trained here." Austin:"So they will be operating all the LATTUs?" Swiss:"Yeah, pretty much. The other LATTUs will be used to shuttle food and other goods to Terninia's Citizens." Swiss Ninja's cell phone rang. Swiss:"Hello?" General:"KAISER, KAISER! THE USA HAS ATTACKED US HERE AT ALBERGUE PLATA! WE ARE RETREATING!" The general hung up. Austin:"Let me guess, the USA attacked." Swiss:"Oh...that USA! We'll get them back for sure one day with my now superior clone army!" ---- Indeed, the USA's Air Force came in and bombed in on the Snoss Ships. It was being led by Gottfried Hochstadt, the Knight of Hohenterngau. After the victoious battle, he landed and went off to see Jock. Gottfried:"So King Olave just fired you like that and he's going to kick you out?" Jock:"Yes. I'm afraid so." Jock's phone rang again. Jock:"Hello?" King Olave:"Hey Jock. It's me. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble lately. I've decided taht you can still stay in your Albergue Platan castle, but you still aren't going to be the General. I really wanted you to be, but it was the parliament who decided this." Jock:"Ok. Thanks." King Olave:"I can always appoint you into my parliament council!" Jock:"Alright. Bye!" Piper:"So? What did he say?" Jock:"We can continue to live in Albergue Plata! However, I am not getting my job back as General. Instead I'm being nominated to join the Parliament Council." Gottfried:"Good!" Clovis:"Awesome! Now who wants some fresh Snossberry pie I just made?" Chapter 13:November 13 It was only 12 more days until Thanksgiving came around. Jock, Clovis, Piper, and the visiting Gottfried began cleaning and dusting the castle, and preparing to decorate. Jock and Gottfried agreed that they would host the dinner in a large empty windowless room that used to be the servants' quarters. The room had stone arches for windows and had a nice view of the sea. The Penguins also placed torch holders on the side walls so that the room was nicely lit during the feast. They bought some wooden tables and put them together, and spread across a soft white cotton sheet that made the wooden tables look like one big table. They brought in several wooden chairs, nametags, candle holders, and each guest's personal present wrapped up all on the table. (Yeah, Gottfried, Clovis, and Piper weren't allowed to look at what Jock bought them until Thanksgiving.) Jock:"Alright, everything set. Now all we need to plan is for what we will eat..." Clovis:"I'm on it!" Gottfried:"And I'll help!" Piper:"I'm going to watch TV!" ---- Swiss Ninja came home from his shopping trip. Austin:"Woah, where did you buy all those presents?" Swiss:"I'll never tell! I had them pre-wrapped so that no one could see them. I got them exclusively!" Chapter 14:November 24 It was already 7:00 PM when Swiss Ninja and his family (along with Yilk, Red River 2, Austin and Java) arrived at the Zurich Airport for their flight to Santa Juanita. They where going to fly in SN's personal jumbo jet, but SN wanted to show off to the people by having the Jumbo Jet parked near all of the other passenger jets at the terminals. The escorts made the passenngers had to stay out of the Royal Family's way, and eventually they had to have some of the flights delayed since they passengers as well as pilots where late to the planes. Yilk:"How long will this flight take?" Swiss:"Eh, a couple hours. We should be there in about Morning time." Yilk:"But the feast is not until Dinner!" Swiss:"Oh no, we aren't going to go to the castle that soon. I've arranged to have a tour of the city and nearby areas for the day first. We will see some fantastico things there...." Red River 2:"I just can't wait to hit their crystal clear beaches!" ---- Already 10:00 PM back in Albergue Plata, everyone was preparing to go to bed so that they would be prepared for the big day tommorrow. Clovis:"Gottfried, I'm just a little nerveous that Swiss might try to do something to us during the feast!" Piper:"Don't be such a chicken! You're a Penguin!" Clovis:"What's a Chicken?" Piper:"Uh....nevermind that. Just don't worry, you fool!" Clovis:"But I am a fool! It's my job!" Gottfried:"Clovis, Piper is trying to say that you don't need to worry." Jock:"SN gave us his oath not to harm us, and I did the same to him. If he does something, I'll defend." Gottfried:"It's a time like this when a knight's Chivalraic codes of bravery and trust be tested!" Chapter 15:November 25 (Thanksgiving Day) Thanksgiving Day was here. Clovis and Gottfried already got the oven preheated and ready to go, while the elite Snoss Royal Family had just arrived in Albergue Plata around 7:00 AM. SN had already rented a limosine for him and his family to go in. Jock and Piper woke up later around 8:00 AM since they weren't cooking. Jock went off to see what they would be creating. Jock:"What's you making, boys?" Clovis:"Well, we already made your Breakfast of Cereal for you and Puffle O's for Piper. We already made and ate our breakfasts." Gottfried:"We're going to have such a feast that we aren't going to have lunch, ok?" Jock:"Got it. But maybe just a snack..." Clovis:"So, today I'll be making a traditional Mullet, served with mashed potatoes and Snossberry Sauce. I'm adding the multi-cultural flavor by adding some Frankterran Quiches to our buffet, along with some Goveruan Seafood Paella, some Salad, Escargot (Cooked RocketSnails), and such." Gottfried:"I will be preparing the Snoss/Alemanian dishes as well. I'll be making some delicious Saurkraut, Fish Bratwurst, some vegtables, and Batavian Apple Sauce. A traditional Hochstadt Family meal." Jock:"So what's for Dessert, boys?" Clovis:"I'm making some delicious Vanilla Gelato ice cream, some Creme Brulee, and some fruits for the Health Concious." Jock:"¿y tú?" (That's Spanish for "And you?") Gottfried:"I will be making some good desserts as well. I'll be making some Snossberry Pie, Blueberry Pie, Chocolate Pie, Peach Cake, and Cookies." Jock:"Bien. Get Started then. ¡Hasta Mañana!" Jock left the kitchen and went off for a stroll with Piper for a walk around town. ---- 10:30 Swiss Ninja had already seen much of the town and old town by the time Jock went off for his stroll; he was already on the other side of it. Swiss:"Wasn't it nice? It is such a beautiful Goveruan Town! It's colorful buildings, it's Architecuture, it's cobblestone streets...." Austin:"Eh, it's like all the other cities of Parie, Zurich, Dellaroma, and such. They're all old looking." Swiss:"Old and beautiful." Austin:"Eh, doesn't matter to me." Java:"Now we get to go to the beach, right?" Swiss:"Yup. Now to Kick back and relax." ---- It already neared 5:45 PM, and the Sun already began to set. Jock and Piper had returned to smell a whole bunch of savory aromas drifting through the old Goveruan Fortress. Jock:"Something smells good....!" Piper:"Yup. This is going to be a great feast." The two came into the kitchen to find Clovis and Gottfried still busy and moving about preparing and maintaining the meals. Jock:"Well, guys, our guests should soon be arriving, and our party will begin. Clovis, you've got the entertainment ready, right?" Clovis:"Sure thing, but I'll need to finish all this food first." Jock:"We could have Leonardo the Puffle clock in for you. He's also a great cook." Piper:"Yeah, Yellow Puffles are very creative and can be culinary geniuses." Clovis:"Yeah. Director Benny seems to be cooking up stuff all the time while overseeing Antarctica's universe!" Jock and Piper went to the living room to relax from their hike around the island. Ten Minutes later, the doorbell rang. Jock answered it to find Fisch, Fuut Ga, Leonardo the Puffle, and Dave Hochstadt. Jock:"Good to see you guys! Leonardo, we need your help in the kitchen. Can you help us with the cooking and serving?" Leonardo:"Absolutely." Later, it was Corai and Bonjie who came to the party, then Akbaboy, and finally Swiss Ninja and his family. Swiss:"Hello, Jock. We come in peace for your party." Austin:"At least for today!" Java slapped Austin with a Fish, a Pengolian custom. Java:"Austin! Don't let your mouth lead us to another fight." Jock just decided to ignore the comment and warmly welcomed his guests into his castle abode. Swiss:"Nice Castle, Uncle. Your Goveruan Fortress seems like a warm place." Jock:"Thanks. Make yourself like home. Stay in the Living room for now while the boys in the kitchen make you guys some drinks." Swiss:"I'd like a ice cold keg of Cream Soda." Yilk:"I think the rest of us will just have some tea. Agreed?" Austin:"Except for me and Java - We prefer to have Hot Cocoa instead." Jock:"Alright. I'll tell them." ---- Soon enough, at 6:30 PM, Everyone arrived and the bell rang for everyone to be seated at the dinner table. After everyone was seated, and with Bellina and Jessica seated in their high chairs, the cooks brought in the savory meals. All the adults had glasses of Cream Soda, and Yilk stood up to propose a toast. Yilk:"I propose a toast to everyone who came here tonight! I would like to thank Jock for sharing his castle for the party, Clovis, Gottfried and Leonardo for preparing the food, Swiss Ninja for bringing us gifts, and I wish everyone else in the family, and our dearest friends, the best of health and luck! Cheers!" Everyone cheered and toasted with their glasses with each other, and began eating their food. Swiss:"Mmmm. This is good." Red River:"I always knew Clovis was the cook!" Yilk:"Well, Gottfried is good with those traditional dishes. Good job both of you!" After the penguins where done with eating their main meals, the cooks discovered that there was no food scraps left. Clovis and Gottfried:"Boy you guys where hungry! It's not over yet! Time for Dessert!" Clovis and Gottfried brought out the final dessert plates. Jock:"I think it's time to distribute our presents, wouldn't you agree Swiss?" Swiss:"Ceartainly. I'll let you give your presents first. We will save the best presents for last." Jock rolled his eyes. Jock gave everyone their present. Everyone got something uniqe and special from Jock. Bellina got a Doll, Jessica got a different type of Doll, Swiss Ninja got a Sweater with himself stitched on it, Empress Maddieworld got a brand new frying pan, Ninja Wraith got a book (He wasn't pleased), gave Griante a different book as well (he appreciated it), Fisch got a Sword hand crafted by Vikings, Fuut Ga got a new set of Card Jitsu cards and a pair of Sais, Clovis got a Frankterran Cookbook, Gottfried got a Viking Shield (as a Castle Decoration), Yilk got a picture of himself with Jock, Red River 2 got a nice houseplant, Cheddar Ninja got a gift card to Snowbucks (Jock didn't know what else to give him), Piper got a Blaster Gun, Corai and his mother (Bonjie) got sweaters with puffles on it and said "Puffle Lover" on them, Austin got a Grey Fish (for slapping), and Java got the most heartfelt gift yet- his father's Blaster pistol. Java just stared at his gift, in disbelief and in great joy. Hidden behind his father's helmet where the tears of happyness. He couldn't ask for anything else. Java:"How did you get this?" Jock:"Well, I took the weapon away from him after I defeated him. I felt sorry afterwards, so I decided to return it to you." Java:"Thanks. I now have somthing that I have wanted for years. My dream had come true!" Austin:"Woah! Is that Django Ghent's Blaster?! Awesome!" Swiss Ninja:"My present time!" Swiss Ninja started handing out his presents to everyone. Jock ripped and teared open his present to find a Minifigure and a Suffed Penguin Plush of Swiss Ninja inside. Jock looked around to see that everyone got the same thing. However, Jock could not contain himself of SN's ego working up again, and Laughed. Everyone else followed. Piper:"Typical Swiss!" Jock:"Ah, that never gets old!" Swiss:"Why are you guys all laughing?" Austin:"Aw nothing, Swiss. We just kinda thought you would give us some kind of present like this...." Swiss:"Dang! I should have you guys the Mugs and Key Chains with it...." The Family chatted and partied more as Clovis was entertaining the kids. A couple hours later, SN and Empress Maddieworld decided it was getting late, so they decided to go to their fancy Hotel in town and go home the next day. Jock:"Nice having you here, Swiss, this time not attacking us!" Swiss:"Yep. It was one swell party. I just can't wait for next year!" Jock, Piper, Gottfried, and Clovis waived goodbye to their guests. Jock:"That was better than I expected." Gottfried:"Just to think SN's going to be back to his Antics as usual again tommorow morning." Jock:"I was having such a good time, I forgot about that......." Clovis Facepalmed. THE END! Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Holidays Category:Missions